


A Visit to Rock City

by Chibifukurou



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2015, Bandom Big Bang Artwork, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frank revisits Brendon's memory of their visit to Rock City"</p><p>Art for Doctor_jasley's amazing Big Bang fic 'Curled Amogst the Memories of Home: Which is a Frank Iero/Brendan Urie/Gabe Saporta fic that takes place in a slightly magical world. </p><p>A link to the fic is in the inspired by section of this art. So go check it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to Rock City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curled Amongst Memories of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021354) by [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/pseuds/doctor_jasley). 




End file.
